Trouble With Leaves
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: A pile of leaves plus Riza always equaled Roy in trouble with Hawkeye sensei. Reward fic for winglessfairy25. ROYAI!


**Trouble with Leaves **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Beta: FMA Freak **

**Oneshot Reward Fic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. **

**AN: This is a reward fic for winglessfairy25. I am not very good with the young Roy and Riza stories. I hope you like this. It has young Roy and Riza in it and its light hearted. **

**Note: I know Riza's father died in the manga so think of this as anime based. The oneshot depends on Riza's father being alive. It's part of the cuteness factor.**

* * *

**Trouble with Leaves **

Roy was thrilled to finally have time to go outside and play. Yes, he was at the Hawkeye household to study alchemy, but he still needed to get out and play. He was a kid after all. Fortunately, Hawkeye sensei finally realized this and let him go play for an entire day. Roy walked further away from the house and up a hill. He took a deep breath and enjoyed the crisp fall air. He looked down the hill and saw Hawkeye's daughter, Riza sitting against a tree. Her eyes were closed and her head was drooping; it was obvious that she was asleep. It was then that he noticed a rake tilted up beside her and a pile of leaves. The twelve year old smiled mischievously. He knew Riza was a deep sleeper so his plan would work and be amusing.

He pulled Riza into his arms and laid her down flat down on the ground. He then proceeded to cover her with the leaves that she'd raked up, leaving only her head uncovered. He stepped back to look at his handiwork. He grinned; it was fun annoying her and no doubt that when she woke up she would be annoyed exponentially. He decided to climb the tree to get out of her sight and to get a bird's eye view when Riza woke up. She would scream, and jump up, afraid of the little bugs that would no doubt be in that pile.

He climbed the tree then hung over the branch. It would be a while before she awoke. . . Or so he thought. Unfortunately, he slipped and landed right on top of her, causing her to wake up with a yelp.

"What the . . .?" She said when she saw Roy on top of her.

"Sorry, it was supposed to be a joke," he said. "You were supposed to wake up and find yourself covered in leaves, then freak out because you might get bugs on you."

"Oh," she said simply, as if it didn't affect her at all. "But there's a problem with that plan from the get go," she said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I'm not afraid of bugs," she said.

"Oh. . . That could be a problem."

"ROY!" he heard a voice screech. They turned their heads to see Hawkeye Sensei at the top of the hill, looking really angry. "What did I tell you about touching my daughter?"

Roy and Riza then looked at each other. They didn't see the problem with their current position and didn't know why Hawkeye Sensei was so angry. What was wrong with touching someone? People did it all the time.

"ROY GET UP HERE!" he screeched. Roy scampered off Riza then sighed as he walked up the hill toward his sensei. Riza grabbed the rake and followed. She hoped that she could convince her father that Roy wasn't being mean or anything.

She didn't and Hawkeye Sensei cut Roy's playtime by half.

-------------------------------

**Six years later. . . **

Roy, now eighteen, and Riza, fifteen, were raking leaves in the same spot where they used to play when they were little. Roy was getting rather frustrated because every time they'd rake a pile the autumn wind would blow more would fall from the giant maple tree, resulting in a seemingly endless task. Roy finally had enough when the wind blew and raked violently. He growled as the leaves stuck to the rake. He shook the rake violently and the leaves flew off, right into Riza's face. She'd just turned around and opened her mouth to say something when the leaves hit her. She picked them out of her hair and spit out the one that got in her mouth.

Before Roy could tell her it was an accident, he was greeted with a bunch, courtesy of Riza. He grinned and grabbed some, taking after her. She yelped and ran away; soon they were wrestling around on a pile of leaves. Roy ended up on top of Riza, pinning her arms down and breathing rapidly. He sweat dropped when he heard his sensei yell.

"ROY, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN?! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" he screamed. "GET UP HERE!"

Roy stood and made his way to his sensei. Despite being eighteen, he still lived under his master's roof and had to follow his master's rules. Riza stood, grabbed the rakes, and followed Roy. She knew there was nothing she could say to get her father to be lenient.

-----------------------------------

**Twelve Years Later. . . **

Thirty-year-old Roy Mustang walked up the hill and down to the valley where that old tree he and Riza used to play under still stood. He began raking leaves into a very large pile. He soon finished then laughed as he remembered all the times that he got in trouble for misunderstandings on Hawkeye sensei's part.

This was the fourth time this year that he and Riza came to visit him. He'd left for the military, after Riza gave him the secrets against her father's wishes, and her father had kicked her out, unknown to Roy at that time. They'd met in Ishbal and she'd told him. Eventually after the Homunculi were dealt with, Riza attempted reconciliation. It didn't go well at all at first; her father had remarried and her new stepmother wouldn't give him the phone. He told her that Riza was dead to him and she'd misunderstood and didn't believe Riza was who she said she was.

Riza had given up until she received a call from her father saying, "You and Mustang come home."

They did just that and things were going very well. They still had their petty fights and the like, but that was to be expected.

Roy was brought from his thoughts by arms wrapping around his waist and a head leaning against his back.

"I got your note," Riza said. "Why did you want to meet here?"

Roy turned around, dropped the rake, and then pulled Riza into his arms. He fell backward into the pile of leaves and then flipped her on her back. He brought his lips down on hers for a passionate and quick kiss. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He bent to kiss her again.

Hawkeye Sensei watched where he stood on the hill but this time he didn't say anything about their actions. He just had a small smile on his face. The two were married after all.

* * *


End file.
